Daughter of the Twilight
by vanima-edhel
Summary: Haldir rescues a girl that has lost her memory. Can she adapt to a life in Lothlorien? Who will she be friends with. I'm very bad at summeries but read my story, I'm not bad at writing.
1. Default Chapter

Daughter of the Twilight  
  
Author's note- I don't own Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn or anything else that appears in Lord of the Rings. Tindómerel and Terendul are my own characters. Just to warn you, this story will take time to get updated so please be patient as I get my next chapters done.  
  
Chapter 1  
Introductions  
  
She didn't remember who she was or where she was. All she knew was that she was lost in the woods and that she was not dressed to be wandering around in the woods. In fact, she was dressed to go to a party. She remembered what things were like what a tree was and that she was a human but all her memories of her past were gone.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she yelled not really expecting an answer.  
  
A few meters away hidden by trees Haldir heard her cry. He motioned his fellow elves to stop. After a moment he motioned for them to flank her, while he moved straight toward her. He moved silently into the small clearing where she was sitting. She had her back turned to him and was crying. He realized she was muttering something under her breath. He took a quiet step closer but he still couldn't hear exactly what she was saying.  
  
He did realize that she was speaking Westron and she must be a human. He wondered how she had gotten past the borders of Lothlorien without his perimeter guards catching her. He walked up next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
As she felt a hand on her shoulder she shrieked, spun around and tried to get up all at the same time. The result was that she tripped on her skirt, twisted her ankle and fell to the ground. She just sat there unmoving, staring at the ground waiting for whoever it was to make their move.  
  
When she had shrieked, Haldir had automatically stepped back and partially drawn his dagger. As she fell he re-sheathed his dagger and stood watching her. After a minute he signaled for the rest of the elves to move on and took a step closer to her.  
  
"My lady? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle." She said. He knelt next to her.  
  
"Let me see your foot." He instructed. As she brought her foot out in front of her Haldir realized she was wearing a strange type of shoe. It had a few straps fastened around her foot and the heel of the shoe was tall and skinny. There was a definite swelling around her ankle.  
  
As Haldir inspected her foot she was busy studying him. He had long blond hair and pale skin. He was carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder and a long dagger at his side. He was definitely handsome, almost beautiful. He was dressed in forest green clothes. His leggings were of a cotton material and his boots went midway up his calf. His shirt was a dark green and he had a tunic over his shirt that fell to his knees. A cloak clasped at his throat completed his outfit. She was brought out of her reverie by a sharp pain in her ankle. She gasped in pain.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "It's not broken, but it is sprained. Come, I will take you to a place where you can rest." He started to help her up then decided that she would injure herself more trying to walk with those funny shoes on. He leaned down and took her in his arms. She was startled at first but soon settled in his arms. He set off at a quick pace.  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked trying to fill an awkward silence.  
  
"Haldir"  
  
"Oh. That's a nice name. So where are you from?"  
  
"Lothlorien."  
  
"Oh-kay. If you say so."  
  
'Who is this nut?' She wondered. She went back to studying him. Up close she could see he had striking blue eyes and a strong chin. That's when she noticed the ears. They where pointed. She tried to look closer without squirming too much.  
  
Haldir realized she was staring at him with her mouth open.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" he asked.  
  
"No. no, not at all." She answered quickly, but Haldir could tell that there was something on her mind.  
  
After a while of walking in silence one of Haldir's scouts came up.  
  
"Heruamin (My lord)! We have spotted Orcs on our borders."  
  
Haldir made a quick decision. "Sana he (take her). Go back to the city and give her a room and tell Hwesta to attend to her needs." With that Haldir set her down, turned and walked into the forest.  
  
"Arwen en amin."(My Lady) said the elf. She looked at him with confusion until he realized that she must only speak Westron. "My lady..." he said with an incline of his head. She nodded and he picked her up. He looked similar to Haldir but he didn't have the same proud, noble attitude. He was also more talkative.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Caras Galadhon."  
  
"Oh." She noticed that he too had pointed ears. "Does everyone here have pointed ears?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Of course. All elves have pointed ears."  
  
That shut her up for a moment. Elves? Lothlorien? Where had she heard those terms before? Then she realized where she must be. But that was impossible, wasn't it? "No" she whispered then fainted.  
  
She woke to the voice of the elf that had been carrying her. He sounded kind of frantic. "All I said was that 'all elves have pointed ears' and she fainted!"  
  
"It's alright calm down. Look, she is waking up." A female voice said.  
  
Opening her eyes she saw she was in a bed in a room that looked like it was carved out of a tree.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked  
  
"You are in Caras Galadhon. I am Hwesta. You are safe here."  
  
Then she remembered where she was and started to laugh. It was the hysterical laughter of someone who was expecting to wake up from a dream only wasn't.  
  
"I think we need a human influence." said Hwesta. "Go and get Terendul, quickly!"  
  
The elf that had carried her rushed out the door. Hwesta moved over to the bed and attempted to calm the human down.  
  
"Lamin wun'd tuhnaer. Amin coie nir'yenr. Lle rangwa? (I will help you. I have lived many years. Do you understand?" the soothing words seemed to have an effect because the woman had stopped laughing.  
  
When she heard that voice speaking in a gentle flowing language she stopped laughing and just laid there staring at the ceiling. Hwesta's heart went out to this strange human, moments later she heard the clatter of running feet on the stairs. Terendul rushed through the doorway.  
  
"I came as quickly as I cou-" he broke off as he saw the young woman lying on the bed.  
  
"She is in a hysterical state and when she looks at any elf she only gets worse. Please try to talk to her."  
  
He studied the person on the bed, she was definitely human. With two quick strides he crossed to her and knelt beside the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes quickly flashing to his ears. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Hello" he said quietly.  
  
"Hi" she said back  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
The panic in her eyes rose but she quickly quelled it. She was not going to get hysterical again. She swallowed before answering. "I don't remember." She said "I don't remember anything about myself. I remember what objects are but my entire past is gone."  
  
"I'm truly sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do to help let me know." He smiled at her. "Would you like a name until you remember yours?"  
  
"Yes." she answered.  
  
"I have one. How about tindómerel?"  
  
"Very well, Tindómerel it is. Does it mean anything?"  
  
"It means Daughter of the twilight."  
  
"Why that name?"  
  
"I first saw you at twilight."  
  
She sat up and realized she was barefoot. Her ankle didn't hurt as much as it had but it was still sore for awhile.  
  
"Thank you, for talking to me. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Terendul and before you came I was the only human in the realm of Lothlorien."  
  
"You must be lonely." Tindómerel said.  
  
"No, actually the elves are good companions." He answered. She didn't believe him but everyone to his own.  
  
Hwesta came up next to him.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"A little. Thank you for caring for me."  
  
"Seasamin." She answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means 'my pleasure' in Elvish."  
  
"oh" Tindómerel said.  
  
Terendul looked at her again. "Would the lady like to go get something to eat?"  
  
She nodded a bit frightened at the prospect of going out of the room.  
  
"Come on, I can give you the grand tour." Terendul told Tindómerel. "I promise not to leave your side until you want me to."  
  
Tindómerel reluctantly agreed.  
  
"I'll wait for you to get dressed; there are some clothes in the chest over there and a brush on top of the dresser."  
  
Tindómerel nodded. Hwesta motioned Terendul out and then followed behind him.  
  
Once they left Tindómerel moved over to the chest that Terendul had indicated. Inside there were a few different dresses. There were no pants, shorts, or shirts. Reluctantly she put on a long dress. It was made of a navy blue fabric, velvet to the touch but much lighter than she expected. The dress helped make her gray/blue eyes stand out.  
  
She moved over to the mirror and as she looked at her reflection she began to brush her hair. Her long brown hair fell to the middle of her back in gentle waves.  
  
As she finished brushing her hair she heard a gentle step behind her. Turning she saw Terendul standing in the doorway. She blushed when he said, "You look lovely. I had forgotten how attractive mortal women could look."  
  
"Thank you." she muttered.  
  
"It gets a bit depressing sometimes being around all these perfect elves."  
  
She nodded. "I can see how that would be so."  
  
"Shall we go to dinner?" She moved to his side and they went out the door and down the stars together.  
  
Upon reaching the place where they were to dine Tindómerel saw many elves casually chatting with each other. They were on a huge platform open to the air and lit by lights that gave off a soft blue glow. On the end of the platform were the stairs that they had entered by leading to the ground. On the other side was another flight of stairs leading up higher into the trees. In the center of the platform was a table large enough to hold twenty to thirty elves.  
  
Hwesta came up to Tindómerel and said "You look lovely Tindómerel."  
  
"Thank you. This is a lovely city, so beautiful and natural."  
  
Hwesta was about to say more when a bell rang somewhere and the chatting died down.  
  
"What's going on?" Tindómerel whispered to Hwesta.  
  
"Our Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are about to enter." Hwesta whispered back.  
  
Tindómerel looked to the stairs leading up higher into the trees. Her eyes widened as two elves clad in white descended. They seemed to radiate tranquility and knowledge; Tindómerel could tell that they had seen many sorrows but also many joys.  
  
As they came down to the bottom of the stairs and walked to the table many elves bowed. When they reached the table all the elves moved to a place at the table. She followed Terendul to a seat next to Hwesta. That's when Tindómerel noticed Haldir standing to the left of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He was dressed in a tunic and leggings of a silver cloth that glowed in the special lighting. His hair hung freely around his shoulders. Almost as if he had felt her stare Haldir turned and looked at her. She gasped slightly at the intensity of that gaze.  
  
When she gasped Terendul turned and looked at her.  
  
"My lady?" he asked "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just startled."  
  
He turned back to watching Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
Tindómerel turned back to study Haldir but then Lord Celeborn began to speak and she gave him her attention.  
  
"Lords and Ladies of Lothlorien, honored guests. I would like to present to you a new honored guest... Lady Tindómerel." He indicated Tindómerel with one hand.  
  
When he said her name, Tindómerel felt like sinking down onto the floor. She felt many eyes scrutinizing her. She stared at her plate, refusing to look at anyone. Celeborn began to speak again.  
  
"Welcome." He said with a slight nod toward her. "And now I would like you to relax and enjoy your meal." He clapped his hands twice and elves bearing trays entered from the stairs leading to the ground.  
  
They served dish after exotic dish and Tindómerel was soon full. She sat back, sipping a sweet wine and watched all the graceful elves moving about her.  
  
After supper everybody moved to another platform closer to the ground. There were musicians here and as everyone entered they started a soft waltz.  
  
Tindómerel moved to the back of the crowd hoping no one would notice her. Unfortunately Terendul didn't let her get away with hiding.  
  
"Lady Tindómerel, would you be so kind as to dance with me?" asked Terendul.  
  
She didn't know how to politely refuse so she let him lead her onto the dance floor. After that dance was over she politely said she was tired and they wandered over to a bench. Eventually an elf came and asked Terendul for a dance.  
  
"Tindómerel, will you be fine without me?"  
  
She nodded and smiled her accord. She sat there lost in thought until she felt someone sit down next to her. Thinking that Terendul had returned she turned to ask him a question. Instead she saw Haldir sitting there. He wasn't looking at her so she didn't say anything. After a while he turned to her.  
  
"I hope you are feeling better, my lady."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."  
  
He seemed a little embarrassed. She noticed that quite a few elves were looking at them. The male elves seemed amused and some of the female elves too, but some of the female elves were giving her dirty looks. 'Or what constitutes as a dirty look among elves' Tindómerel thought. She giggled out loud.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine. In fact I think that this place is going to be a nice place to live." After getting over her initial shock, she was realizing that Lothlorien was a beautiful and serene place. As an after thought, she added. "My name is tindómerel."  
  
Haldir looked surprised. "You have an elven name yet you know nothing about us."  
  
Tindómerel blushed and looked down at her lap. "Actually it was given to me. I have no recollection of my own name."  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up again." She looked so much better than when he had first found her that Haldir was surprised. He surprised himself even more when he heard himself say "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Tindómerel was surprised to hear him ask her to dance. "Sure." She said; then thought to herself 'at the risk of being killed by murderous elf maidens.' she almost laughed again but managed not to. She didn't want Haldir to think that she was laughing at him.  
  
Haldir led her to a corner of the dance floor that wasn't very crowded and was kind of secluded.  
  
Tindómerel searched for something to say. "So did you find those...gurkes?"  
  
A soft smile crossed his face "The Orcs? Yes, we slew them all."  
  
"What exactly are the Orcs?"  
  
"They are evil beasts, servants of terror."  
  
They danced in silence for awhile. Haldir's hand was a light pressure on her hip, gently guiding her. She could tell he had done this before. The music soon came to an end. He bowed to her and she curtsied.  
  
"Actually I was sent by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They want to meet you."  
  
"I don't know..." she wasn't sure that she would know how to behave. It was like going before a king and queen. She looked over to where they were sitting. A few elves were there talking to them.  
  
"They'll like you. I'm sure they will." He encouraged her.  
  
"Ok." She smiled at him.  
  
Galadriel turned and looked at her as she approached. She lightly touched Celeborn on the arm. Tindómerel curtsied before them both with as much grace as she could muster.  
  
"I am sorry if my announcement of your presence made you feel uncomfortable. I did not mean to embarrass you." Said Celeborn.  
  
"There are no hard feelings on my part my lord." She said reverently. She looked up briefly and met Galadriel's gaze. She was held transfixed by the power and knowledge in those eyes. Galadriel's face was briefly confused.  
  
"You have been clouded by shadow. Your past is gone from you."  
  
"That's right." Tindómerel said figuring out what Galadriel was talking about. "I don't remember my past; any of it."  
  
Celeborn looked at Tindómerel with sorrow and pity. "We extend to you our sincerest sympathies." Celeborn said solemnly.  
  
The elves nearest her looked at her with detached pity. She felt anger flare inside her. She might be lost and have no memory but she wasn't helpless!  
  
"Thank you for your kind words but I don't need your pity. I'm not helpless." She said with a little more hostility in her voice than she meant. Haldir gave her a sharp look. An awkward silence followed her statement. During the silence Terendul moved up to her elbow.  
  
"Lords and Ladies. The hour is late; I believe that Lady Tindómerel is tired. I bid you all good night." With that he lightly grabbed her elbow and whispered in her ear, "Say goodnight."  
  
She smiled sweetly and said, "Goodnight, my lord, my lady." She curtsied slightly to Celeborn and Galadriel in turn. She then turned and left with Terendul guiding her with his hand remaining on her elbow. After they were out of sight, she shook off his hand and followed him back to her room in stony silence.  
  
Once back at her room he turned and looked at her with a disbelieving stare.  
  
"What where you thinking?" he admonished, his voice tinted with anger. "You are here on the courtesy of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and you go and insult their graciousness."  
  
"I-"  
  
"They were only being nice and sympathetic. Or do you have something against pity?" he was about to go on when Tindómerel decided she had had enough.  
  
"What if I do have something against pity!?" She yelled at him. "I don't mind sympathy but all those elves out there weren't sympathizing with me; they were pitying me! Just because they think they're better than me because I'm a weak human! And a female human at that, a poor lost, amnesic human female!" She glared at him, but then started to laugh at the look on his face. He looked absolutely stunned.  
  
'she's crazy' Terendul thought. 'Absolutely crazy'. She moved over to him. He stepped back warily but she only wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed and pulled her close.  
  
She surprised herself by wrapping her arms around him. She was emotionally exhausted by her traumatic day and her outburst. They stood there for sometime just holding each other. He finally pulled out of her grasp and said, "Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
On the other side of the city Haldir was talking with Lord Celeborn.  
  
"I am sorry my lord. I had no idea she would react so rudely. I should not have brought her over."  
  
"I can forgive. It was after all my idea that she come over. She was tired from a day full of trauma. I wanted to meet her anyway. My integrity will survive."  
  
"If you say so my lord."  
  
They had walked to the doorway of Celeborn and Galadriel's chambers.  
  
"I think you are overly concerned with this matter. Dismiss it from your thoughts and have a pleasant rest. Lissenen ar' maska lalaith tenna' lye omenta. (Sweet water and light laughter 'till next we meet.)"  
  
Haldir bowed. "Ancuio Silailye, Heruamin. (Mayest thou shine, My Lord.)" As he walked away, Haldir heard Celeborn say, "I do believe she will be an influence on this realm, she may even make an impression on you."  
  
As Haldir walked to his chambers he thought, amused and slightly worried, 'she already has.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee. Well that is my first chapter. If you liked it please review, even if you didn't like it I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me why you didn't like it. Oh just some added information; Hwesta means breeze and Terendul means Slender and/or Dark. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but with school and homework who knows how soon that will be. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N- this chapter takes place a few weeks after chapter one. Tindómerel has moved into chambers next to Terendul's.  
  
Daughter of the Twilight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haldir awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly pulled on a pair of breeches. He yanked open the door to find a young frantic elf standing outside his door.  
  
"Uma (yes)?"  
  
"Heruamin. (My Lord)! My Lord Celeborn has requested your presence in the council hall."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Tell My Lord that I will be there in five minutes." With that he promptly shut the door. Haldir quickly pulled on a tunic and a cloak. After finding his boots and pulling them on Haldir swept out the door.  
  
Haldir arrived in the council hall to see that he was one of the last elves to arrive. Of course not all the elves in Lothlorien were there, just the warrior commanders and Celeborn and Galadriel. A few minutes later Celeborn spoke up. "A band of Orcs has just kidnapped a young border guard. They were seen by another guard heading north towards Mirkwood. We must hunt them down and rescue the young guard." He looked at Haldir. "Choose a company of about twenty elves. How soon shall you be ready to leave?"  
  
Haldir thought about it. He personally could be ready to leave in three hours, but it would take considerable more time to organize the company of elves. He estimated it would take five or so hours. "My Lord we can leave in about five hours."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Very well then, convene your company here in five hours and be sure that there ready to leave." He turned and moved out of the meeting hall with several elves following him asking questions.  
  
Haldir quickly moved out of the meeting hall and went to gather the company of elves he would take with him.  
  
Terendul woke to a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Haldir standing there. "Heruamin?"  
  
"Terendul, I am in need of your assistance. You are one of the best trackers we have in Lothlorien. We are going after a band of Orcs that kidnapped a young border guard."  
  
"I would be honored to come along." Terendul told Haldir.  
  
Haldir nodded. "Diola lle, Terendul."  
  
Terendul closed the door. He was getting dressed in his brown breeches when he heard a soft knock on his door. He opened it to see Tindómerel standing there in a nightgown with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "What's going on?" she asked him.  
  
"Why are you up? Go back to sleep." Terendul told her quietly.  
  
Tindómerel resisted. She wanted to know what was going on. "I'm a light sleeper. I heard loud voices and wanted to know what was going on." She told him. "So, what's going on?" she demanded.  
  
Terendul sighed. She wasn't going to be satisfied until he told her and he knew it. "I have to go help Haldir hunt down a band of Orcs that kidnapped a border guard. There is no need to be worried. I shall be back soon. Now please, go back to bed."  
  
Tindómerel sighed but did as she was told. She went back to her room and sat down on the bed. 'If this is really as simple as Terendul is making it sound, why is everyone so uptight about it?' she wondered. The sun was almost up and gray, predawn light filtered into her chambers. Tindómerel sighed; she was never going to be able to get back to sleep now. It was still too dark to see in detail so she lit a small lantern on her bedside table. She went to her closet and looked through the clothes she had there. She had the dress she had originally been wearing plus two or three others. She chose the least cumbersome dress she had and put that on. She wanted to do something today. Maybe she would ride a horse or have someone teach her to shoot a bow and arrow. 'Maybe Haldir will.' She thought, and then remembered that he was leaving to go hunt orcs.  
  
She stood and pulled a cloak on as it was a very chilly morning. She hurried next door again and knocked quickly. Terendul yanked open the door and sighed as he saw Tindómerel standing at his door. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"When do you guys leave?"  
  
"In about three hours. Why?"  
  
"And where do you leave from?" She asked quickly ignoring his question.  
  
He gave her a calculating look. "We leave form the north gate. Now will you please answer my question?"  
  
"I want to know just because." Tindómerel said defiantly.  
  
"Why?" Terendul asked again. This time Tindómerel blushed and looked away.  
  
Tindómerel turned to go but Terendul caught her wrist. "Please, can't you tell me? I want you to trust me."  
  
Tindómerel glared at Terendul. "I wanted to go say goodbye to Haldir." She said and shook his hand off her wrist. "Do you approve? Or must I go and get Galadriel's permission too?" She with vehemence and sarcasm.  
  
"No." Terendul said quietly.  
  
"Terendul I'm sorry." Tindómerel said. She knew she had gone too far. She stepped forward but he turned to go back into his room. "I'm sorry." She said again.  
  
He turned before he shut the door. "I know." He said simply and shut the door again.  
  
Tindómerel was confused. If he wasn't angry at her then why did he act so hurt? Then she laughed. Was Terendul jealous? She had thought that he had a romantic interest in her but she wasn't sure. Didn't he know that she kind of liked him too? 'I guess not.' She thought. 'What about Haldir?' asked another annoying little voice at the back of her head. She quickly shoved it away. He couldn't possibly like her. He was the March Warden, leader of the army of Lothlorien. He was loved and adored by all.  
  
Tindómerel knocked on Terendul's door again. He opened it slowly and when he saw her he sighed. She smiled sweetly. "May I come in?" she asked.  
  
He drew back from the door enough to let her enter.  
  
She came in and sat down on the bed. "Do you like me?" she asked.  
  
Terendul jerked his head around. "Do I..." he left the statement hanging for a while. Then he sighed. "Uma (yes)." He said quietly.  
  
"Is that why you got so sad when I said I was going to say goodbye to Haldir?"  
  
Terendul nodded.  
  
"I like Haldir only as a friend. And even if I liked him in a romantic fashion do really you think that the March Warden, leader of the Army of Lothlorien would ever consider me, a human who is rude and has no memory of her past, for a loving relationship? I feel I owe it to him to be nice, after all, he did rescue me."  
  
Terendul smiled. "I'm sorry. I know I have no right to be jealous when you and I don't have a relationship. It's just... You are so beautiful." Terendul said and reached out to run a hand down her cheek.  
  
Tindómerel could feel herself blushing. "Diola lle (thank you), Terendul."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Seasamin."  
  
She walked back to his door and smiled at him over her shoulder before going outside. Once outside her smile vanished though. 'Great.' She thought bitterly, 'now I've practically said that I want to be with him and be his girlfriend, or whatever their equivalent term is. The problem with telling him I don't like Haldir is that I do. I'm just trying to lie to myself and its not working.'  
  
Tindómerel sighed and sat down on a bench. She rested her head in her hands and stated at her feet. After a while she felt someone sit down next to her and looked up. "Quel Amrun (good morning) Hwesta." She murmured.  
  
"You look distressed." Hwesta commented.  
  
Tindómerel sighed again. "I am, but I'll feel better later." She gave a weak smile. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I am on my way to help the party of scouts that are leaving to chase the orcs. Galadriel has other duties to attend to and as it is usually her job to see everyone off and I'm her primary hand maiden, the job falls to me."  
  
Tindómerel saw a chance to be able to saw goodbye to Haldir. "Do you think I could come along?" she asked, "You know, to help or something?"  
  
Hwesta considered the request. "I don't see why not." She said and smiled at Tindómerel.  
  
An hour later Tindómerel followed Hwesta down a path to the edge of the realm of Lothlorien. Ahead she saw a group of elves gathered together. To one side there was a coral of beautiful white horses. Tindómerel quickly recognized Haldir and Terendul. She went over to Terendul as he was kneeling on the ground over a saddlebag.  
  
He looked up as she approached. He stood up quickly. "My lady, you grace us with your presence. What may we do for you?"  
  
"I have come to help the scout party prepare for their journey." Tindómerel said. Then after a pause, "And to say goodbye to you and Haldir."  
  
"And I thought you had come to beg me not to go so you wouldn't lose me forever in battle."  
  
Tindómerel laughed. "I could do that too." She said and smiled. "But don't die." She whispered and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Haldir straightened up as he finished putting all his gear in his bag. He saw Hwesta helping out the youngest member of their party to get ready. It was his first time out on a scout party. Haldir smiled, Hwesta had a way with young people. He let his gaze wander the clearing and saw Terendul talking to another woman. Taking a closer look he saw that it was Tindómerel.  
  
He felt a twinge in his chest as she laughed at something Terendul said. He watched, the feeling in his chest growing stronger, as Tindómerel leaned in closer to Terendul and softly kissed him.  
  
Hwesta came up beside Haldir. She followed Haldir's gaze. "Are you falling in love, dear cousin? With the lovely Tindómerel? I would think twice before making such a commitment, besides it looks like her interest lies elsewhere." Hwesta said softly before moving off to help other elves.  
  
Haldir turned back to his packing. Hwesta was right. He knew she was right, but somehow he couldn't help thinking of Tindómerel. He was all ready to go and so he took his saddlebags over to the corral where his favorite horse was waiting for him, it was separate from the other corrals because his horse could have a temper sometimes. He set the bags down and gently greeted his horse. He was just about to put the first pack on his horse when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see Tindómerel standing behind him.  
  
He nodded to her. "My lady." He said formally.  
  
Tindómerel bit her lip. 'He sounds so formal. Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me after all.' "I can go if you want me too. I had just come by to say goodbye, and good luck, with the hunt and all." She blushed when he didn't say anything. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I'll go now." She turned to go but stopped when Haldir grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Your presence does not disturb me. Stay... Please." He said softly.  
  
Tindómerel looked at her feet. "Thank you, Heruamin." She said. She started to say something but then fell silent. After a few moments of awkward silence she spoke up again. "How long to you think it will take for you to hunt down the Orcs?" she asked.  
  
"Not long, maybe a week. We should be back soon."  
  
"That's good." Tindómerel said.  
  
Haldir finished strapping his packs to his horse and turned to face her. "Tindómerel, I have a question for you." He said.  
  
She laughed. "Well go ahead and ask it."  
  
"It isn't probably any of my business though." He admitted.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
He smiled. "I know. I was wondering what your..." he trailed off blushing.  
  
Tindómerel was shocked. What was he going to ask that could make him blush? Just then another elf called for Haldir because the rest of the group was ready. Haldir smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sure we can finish this conversation at another time." He brushed his lips over her hand. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omenta, arwenamin."  
  
Haldir mounted his horse in a swift movement and rode to join the group. Tindómerel followed and went to Terendul's side. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', melamin." He said and then rode off after the others.  
  
Tindómerel went to stand beside Hwesta as they watched the riders disappear in the forest. When they were gone they started walking back to the main part of Lothlorien. After a while Tindómerel spoke up. "What does Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omenta, mean?"  
  
Hwesta laughed. "Who said that to you?"  
  
"Haldir." Tindómerel sighed. "I hate not being able to understand everything that goes on around me.  
  
Hwesta smiled. "It means sweet water and light laughter until next we meet. It is a traditional elvish farewell."  
  
"Oh. And what does Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', melamin mean?"  
  
Hwesta gave her a curious look. "And who said that to you?"  
  
"Terendul, why what does it mean?"  
  
"It means my heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my love."  
  
Tindómerel stopped walking. "My love?" she whispered. "How do you say that?"  
  
"Melamin."  
  
Tindómerel started walking again. After a while Hwesta spoke up again. "I take it from your reaction that this was unexpected?"  
  
"Yea, well, we had talked about how we feel about each other but we had never said anything like this." Tindómerel shook her head. "I just don't know what to think." She admitted.  
  
"Well, take some time to think first, on what you want in a relationship. Terendul is a wonderful man but he can be gruff and insensitive sometimes. Plus I think there is something more that you are not saying."  
  
Tindómerel smiled. 'Is it that obvious?' She thought. "I think I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Hwesta raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"  
  
Tindómerel blushed. "Haldir."  
  
Hwesta smiled sweetly. "Surely you are joking."  
  
Tindómerel shook her head. "I know it sounds crazy but I do like possibly even love him. But it is ridiculous to assume that he would ever love me back so that is why I was considering entering in a relationship with Terendul. He is very nice to me and I think he may even love me. But I can't stop thinking of Haldir, how he looks, how his voice sounds, how he smells. It's infuriating, and what's worse this isn't even simple attraction any more, it's more like obsession."  
  
Hwesta shook her head. "Have you talked to Haldir about it?"  
  
Tindómerel laughed. "Our friendship is strained as it is. I don't think this would help it. Besides, it would be forward of me and he is a very proper guy."  
  
Hwesta laughed. "That he is."  
  
They arrived at Tindómerel room and said their goodbyes. Tindómerel went inside and shut the door before sitting down on the bed. "Arg!" she yelled and slammed her hand down on the bed. 'Why does this have to be so complicated?' she wondered. 'As if trying to remember who I am isn't hard enough I'm trying to decide what my heart wants as well.' She sighed. 'I guess I'll deal with this when they get back, which gives me a week.' She looked down at her dress. "First things first." She said standing. "I need some clothes that I can do something in." And with that, she opened the door and went in search of a tailor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of the twilight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After Tindómerel finally found a tailor that agreed to make male styled clothes for a female she quickly ordered three pairs of matching shirts and breeches. She also ordered a new formal dress made to fit her and that matched her eyes, it was a soft slate grey, the color of the sea on a stormy day. The outfits would be ready for fitting in four days.  
  
Tindómerel didn't know what to do for those four days. She couldn't go and get active because all she had was dresses. Haldir and Terendul were gone so she couldn't talk to them and Hwesta was one of Galadriel's helpers. 'Ladies in waiting I guess you'd call them.' Tindómerel thought. A few days after Terendul and Haldir left Tindómerel was sitting on her bed dying of boredom. Tomorrow she could go and get fitted for her clothes but she was so tired of doing nothing she thought that she would scream.  
  
Tindómerel decided to go for another walk. She left her chambers and decided to go towards the center of Caras Galadhon. That was one area that she hadn't explored much. She walked as silent as she could, not wanting to disturb the peace around her.  
  
There was silence as she descended a set of steps so she was at the forest floor. Tindómerel knew that she was almost at the center of Caras Galadhon. 'I don't even know if I'm allowed to be here.' She thought. 'This is near where Galadriel and Celeborn and all the elves close to them have their rooms.'  
  
She made sure to be extra quiet. She didn't want to be caught here, even if she was allowed to be here. She also didn't want to be caught because she was afraid that she had really made Galadriel and Celeborn angry with her insolence the first night she had been here. Although Hwesta insisted that they were not mad she was still a little reluctant to face them again.  
  
Tindómerel slowly made her way along the forest floor. After a while she came to some steps leading downward into a glade. Tindómerel quickly looked around. No one was near so she rapidly descended the stairs. At the bottom she saw a small stream flowing into a pool and a small basin set into a pillar. Making absolutely sure she was alone Tindómerel crept closer to the pillar. The basin was empty but on the edge of the pool was a silver pitcher.  
  
Tindómerel was about to pick up the pitcher when she heard a noise behind her. Lady Galadriel herself was descending the stairs to the glade, followed by her attendants. She looked around quickly for a place to hide and saw that the side of the glade nearest her had a small rock ledge and that the slope above the ledge was not too steep. She quickly hoisted herself onto the ledge and then scrambled up the slope. 'Hopefully no one will notice that the slope has been disturbed.' She thought. After making sure she hadn't been found out Tindómerel went back to her room. After a while she noticed that her dress was dirty from scrambling in the dirt. She sighed and went to her closet to get another dress.  
  
After she was changed it was about lunch time so Tindómerel went to find something to eat. She quietly ascended the stairs to the kitchens. This way she didn't have to talk to anyone, she could just quietly slip in get some food and then go back to her room. Unfortunately just as she was going to slip into the kitchen Hwesta came around the corner.  
  
"Tindómerel!" she called.  
  
"Mae Govannen." Tindómerel said.  
  
Hwesta smiled as she caught up with her. "Your elvish is become very good." She said.  
  
"Diola lle Hwesta but I still have much to learn." Tindómerel said modestly.  
  
"I was just heading to lunch. Would you care to join me?" Hwesta asked.  
  
"I am kind of hungry, but I thought you were serving Galadriel today until late."  
  
"I am but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
Tindómerel swallowed nervously. She really didn't want to get involved with Galadriel again. "I don't know if this is a good idea."  
  
"Sure it is. Actually Galadriel has been asking about you. In fact she wanted me to invite you to a meal sometime. This seems as good a time as any."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, she wants to know what you do all day and what you spend your time doing."  
  
Tindómerel paled. Surely she couldn't have found out about her being in the vale. It was too soon. "I don't know." She said nervously.  
  
"I insist. Besides I think Galadriel is rather fascinated by you. Besides it would be impolite to refuse."  
  
Tindómerel sighed. "Then I will certainly join you for lunch." She said.  
  
Hwesta led her to the glade where the rest of the ladies and Galadriel was sitting. Tindómerel dropped a quick curtsy. "Arwen en amin." She said.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Our tongue suits you well Tindómerel." She said. "I was hoping that you would not refuse our invitation for lunch."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Please sit. Our lunch should be here momentarily."  
  
Tindómerel did as she was told sitting quietly next to Hwesta. Most of the conversation was in elvish so she had no idea what was being said. Only when something was directly addressed to her was Westron spoken.  
  
After lunch Galadriel called for silence. She turned her attention to Tindómerel. "Would you mind telling me what you do with your days?" she asked.  
  
"Not much. I just finally convinced a tailor to make me some clothes other than dresses. Now I'll be able to do something active."  
  
As she said that a murmur went through the group but was quickly silenced as Galadriel continued. "So you are usually unoccupied during the day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to do something more productive?"  
  
"It depends. What do you have in mind?" Tindómerel asked cautiously.  
  
"I want to make you one of my ladies, if that would not interfere with your free time too much." Another murmur went through the group.  
  
"Me?" Tindómerel asked. "Why me? I'm not an elf maiden and I certainly am not a conventional woman."  
  
"That is why I am thinking that you would be a great asset to the group. You will show us a different way of thinking. That is the trouble with elves in these ages. We are not forward thinking we tend not to change, a habit which I feel could be harmful to our future."  
  
Tindómerel thought about it. She would have something to do most days. Plus her wanting to ride and shoot a bow and arrow and wield a sword or at least a dagger could be explained by the fact that she felt that it was part of her duty to be able to protect Galadriel when she wasn't around a guard. In fact she thought it would be a good idea for all the ladies to learn to protect Galadriel. A grin lit up on her face. "I would be happy to become one of your ladies." She told Galadriel.  
  
For the next few days Tindómerel was busy getting to know the other maidens that helped Galadriel and becoming familiar with the procedures and customs involved. She almost forgot to pick up her new clothing but went by and got it as the tailor was about to go home that night.  
  
Now came the hard part. It took Tindómerel three days to find an elf warrior that would teach her to fight. She had eventually had to go to Galadriel and ask her to ask one of the warriors for lessons.  
  
A few days later Tindómerel had just finished dressing and was looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing her green outfit, a loose forest green shirt, matching breeches and soft brown boots. Someone knocked on her door. She quickly opened it to find herself face to face with a handsome elf.  
  
"I'm the one who is going to be teaching you to shoot a bow and arrow." He said with barely concealed scorn.  
  
She looked at him with a stern expression. "I am ready. Lead the way." She said with as much dignity as she could.  
  
They arrived at the practice shooting ranges. He led her to a shed that contained spare bows and arrows. He chose one for her not being very careful about the selection.  
  
As they went out to the targets Tindómerel her him mutter something like 'my only consolation for this job is that no one is here.' That immediately ticked her off. She made a firm resolve to be better than he thought she could be.  
  
For three days she had lessons with the elf whose name she learned was Artamir (noble jewel). She quickly learned that she had an eye for shooting and quickly impressed him. Soon he told her that if she really wanted to get good then she would have to make her own bow and arrows eventually. He explained that making the bow and arrows herself was an important ritual, marking the transition from a beginner to someone who could possibly devote their life to shooting.  
  
This gave Tindómerel a lot to think about. It was true she loved shooting but she wasn't sure she wanted to be dedicated to just that. Giving Artamir her promise that she would continue lessons with him at least twice a week Tindómerel started another lesson, sword fighting. After two weeks of trying to get used to holding a normal sword in proper position, Tindómerel thought that she would never get it. The swords were just too big and heavy.  
  
One day as Tindómerel and the rest of Galadriel's ladies were waiting outside of her chamber when a messenger came running up. Hwesta, being the most senior of all of them went to talk to him. After a minute she came hustling back. "The warriors have been spotted returning!" she said quickly in elvish. She then knocked on Galadriel's door and entered.  
  
Her words set off a great commotion with the rest of the ladies. They began to talk quietly among themselves in groups of two and three. Tindómerel stood by herself until Hwesta returned. "I am to take a volunteer down to meet them." She said. Tindómerel immediately volunteered along with a few other elves. Most of them didn't want to walk all the way to the north side of Lothlorien.  
  
Hwesta looked around quickly and saw Tindómerel was volunteering. She smiled and chose her. They headed quickly for their rooms for a change of shoes; they were both wearing slippers, and then left to walk to the border.  
  
They arrived about the same time as the warriors did. Terendul rode in first followed by the rest of the elves. Haldir came in last; riding double with another elf. He was wounded by an arrow in his shoulder. Tindómerel was momentarily undecided, she wanted to greet Terendul but her concern for Haldir was warring in her. It was decided as Hwesta ran toward Haldir and helped get him out of the saddle. She ran to Terendul as he dismounted. She saw that there were no extra horses, save Haldir's. She was about to hug him but when she saw his frown she stopped short. "My lord." She said. He turned to her and his expression softened. "Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"No, I am fine. The only one to be injured seriously was Lord Haldir."  
  
"That is fortunate at least on the whole. Are his injuries life threatening?"  
  
"No, luckily. The arrow just pierced the muscle. He will have to do much reconditioning after it has healed."  
  
"And the orcs? They are dead?"  
  
"Yes, we slew them all."  
  
"That is good. Come let's get you a bath and some clean clothes. I brought some from your rooms." She said and drew him toward a bathhouse. He followed without resistance. After he was bathed they walked back to Caras Galadhon. There they ate dinner and then retired to Terendul's rooms. There Tindómerel cleaned and wrapped his minor wounds. "How many orcs were there?"  
  
"About twenty-five, so that made it about two apiece."  
  
Tindómerel nodded and concentrated on wrapping the bandage right. "How was Lord Haldir injured?"  
  
"He was attacked from behind and then as he turned to face the attack an archer got him. He was lucky it did not pierce him through the heart."  
  
She nodded as she finished and backed away to sit in a chair across from his position on the bed.  
  
They talked about the hunting and slaughter of the orcs for hours until Tindómerel thought that Terendul should get some rest. She left feeling a little mad at him. In all the time that they had talked he had asked nothing about how she had been or what she had done while he was gone. She smirked to herself. 'Isn't he going to be surprised when he finds out that I am one of Galadriel's ladies and that I can shoot an arrow and at least hold a sword correctly?' she nearly laughed out loud imagining the look on his face.  
  
The next morning Tindómerel rose early for her sword lessons. She dressed in her practice clothes and went down to the practice area. She had just finished warming up when her teacher arrived. He nodded. "I am glad you are warmed up. We do not have much time this morning. The returned warriors are to use this area for rehabilitation practices."  
  
They spent an hour going over and over three or four moves. Tindómerel knew that before she could move on she had to perfect each of the moves; the only problem was her sword was still too heavy. She had lost track of time and before she knew it her teacher was telling her that they had to go so others could use the practice area. Tindómerel looked up and saw three or four male warriors watching her. They had looks of wary apprehension on their faces.  
  
She bit her lip and looked away. Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. Terendul was coming down the path; she fought the urge to run away and stood her ground. Terendul came up to the fence and looked at her. He did a slight double take and then his jaw dropped in amazement. She quickly hid her smile and carried the sword with her to the equipment room where she hung the sword up.  
  
She turned around to see Terendul standing behind her. "What are you doing?"  
  
She smirked. "I'm learning to wield a sword." She said simply, cleaning her hands in a small basin. She turned to face him. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. He shook his head but held his ground.  
  
"I just didn't know that you were doing this."  
  
"You just didn't bother to ask!" she said the anger evident in her voice. She took a step closer to him. "All you did was talk about how many orcs you killed. You didn't even ask how I had been or what I had been doing." She flung her accusations at him and finally turned her back on him.  
  
He took a step towards her holding out his arms to her. "Tindómerel, I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." after she didn't respond he took another step closer. "Dearest, Lirimaer? (Lovely one). Please?"  
  
She couldn't help it any longer. She flew into his arms. He hugged her close. She twisted so she could see his face. "Just don't do it again. I'm not just some female to be used when you need me. I am my own person."  
  
Terendul nodded. Quelling the flash of annoyance he felt at being scolded by a woman. He gently led her out of the equipment shed and away from the practice area. "What else have you been doing in my absence?" he asked her.  
  
Tindómerel smiled. "I have been accepted as one of Galadriel's ladies." She told him. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"That is one of the biggest honors you could have gotten." After a while of walking he spoke again. "And Lady Galadriel is fine with your taking sword lessons?" he asked.  
  
Tindómerel nodded. "In fact, since none of the male elves would willingly help me she asked one to. Actually it was for shooting practice, but she also helped with sword practice too." She laughed again at his stricken expression.  
  
"You- you learned archery too?" he asked.  
  
"Not totally, I still need lots of practice. But I have the basics and all I need to do is improve on my own. My archery instructor actually said I have talent for shooting, all I need is time. But I want to be well rounded." She looked at him. "Is this too much for you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded; a little dazed. Tindómerel spoke again. "Yes, Hwesta was dazed at first too but she has come to accept it. I had a great idea about all of this too. You promise to keep a secret?" she asked  
  
Terendul nodded. "I plan to get more of Galadriel's ladies to participate." At his look of horror she quickly spoke again. "Just listen. You know that Galadriel can't always have her guards with her, right? Well when they aren't there who is to protect her? I know for certain that there are ladies with Galadriel almost all day. Who better to protect her?" She paused for a moment to let Terendul digest the idea.  
  
"It might work." He said. "Have you suggested it to anyone?"  
  
She shook her head. "I think I'll wait and let them get over their initial shock of having a woman in breeches and shirts and using a sword and bow and arrow. She grinned. "Most people don't know yet. I imagine many of their faces shall resemble yours."  
  
He gave a slight smile before he stopped walking. They were in front of her room. "Why don't you... get cleaned up and then we will go have brunch. Unless you have already had breakfast.  
  
She shook her head. "I haven't. And don't be coy. I know you want me to change before we go anywhere. I can deal with that, but next time, please, just ask."  
  
"As you wish." He said bowing before disappearing into his room. Tindómerel frowned as he disappeared. That last 'as you wish' had sounded like he was mocking her. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'I'm probably just making it up.'  
  
She quickly changed into her second favorite dress and went outside. Terendul was waiting for her. They made their way to a dining room. "I must not stay long." Tindómerel told Terendul. "I am supposed to be with Lady Galadriel after the sun has reached its peak."  
  
He nodded. "I dare not keep you from your appointment." He said and held out a chair for her to sit.  
  
They had a nice lunch, and they made plans to meet here for dinner. Tindómerel agreed and strode off quickly, not wanting to be late. 


End file.
